ryunomakimonofandomcom-20200215-history
Random Thoughts
Legendary dragon warrior Fudo Wu long, this title is achieved after defeating Tsuyo Ryū Raika (雷火, Lightning Flash) Fu Jow Pai = tiger claw system or Hark Fu Moon = black tiger kung Fū system Kumite = underground fighting tournament. Ura lit. “The other side” Southern praying mantis Shinsō (神鎗, God Spear) Each one of Fudo’s retainer’s is skilled fighters from all over the world. They each respect Fudo and his skills and have all decided to accompany him on the journey to stop his twin brother from taking over Zhànshì. They have each agreed to become Fudo’s retainers and learn martial arts from. Hayate is the only one who calls Fudo, Fudo Sama the others refer to him as sifu. Although Fudo never really agreed to become their teacher or let them follow him, but he never tells them to leave and sometimes reply to Hayate and the others when they call him master. Jashin is Fudo’s half-brother and is the killer of the Gung Fu masters in Zhànshì. He leaves on something Island where is the ruler over all the people in that land and everything else that takes place there. He has a great army of demonic warriors that’s one million strong. combing every weak internal attack which shows no effect, accumulated in one point of the body, therefore increasing the damage caused. Katsumi – Aikido Hayate – Kenjutsu Zhong – Jun Fan Fudo – Jun Fan Lui Jade – long fist Dou is a normal type of martial art whereas Jutsu involves magic. Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, God-Killing Spear) Wash your neck is an old Japanese threat, prior to execution by decapitation; the prisoner would wash their neck in preparation of what was to come. The second meeting is the 100th year, but Hyakunenme can also mean the point when your fate comes about and there is nothing that can be done about it. Hyakunenme is going to be the final chapter where Fudo and Jashin face off in a death match. Each one of Fudo’s friends is skilled fighters from all over the world. They each respect Fudo and his skills and have all decided to accompany him on the journey to stop his half-brother from destroying the world (or something like that). Kenshin is the only one who calls Fudo, Fudo Sama (Japanese honorific). Although Fudo never really agreed to let them follow him, but he never tells them to leave and sometimes reply to Hayate and the others when they call him. Jashin is Fudo’s half-brother and is the killer of the Gung Fu masters in Zhànshì. He lives on something (still haven’t come up with a name yet) island; where is the ruler over all the people in that land. He has a great army of martial art warriors that’s one million strong. His personal group is called the “Kengo Kishin” (Devil Gods of the Fist). Aikido (Katsumi), Bokken Kenjutsu (Kenshin), Long Fist (Jade), and Jun Fan (Zhong) Fudo’s nakama: Chou Zhong, Mishima Kenshin Lui Jade Adachi Katsumi is a strong and determined young woman who would not hesitate to beat down those who opposed her and is very charismatic. Tsundere - a character who switches between a rude/aggressive demeanor and a shy/emotional one. These characters tend to come off as immature, but endearingly unable to admit their true feelings to themselves or others. Ex. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Tsundere When they are first seen Grimoire Heart's goal is to acquire all the keys that could unlock Zeref's seal; they have finished acquiring all the keys and are now aiming to locate him, physically capture him and bring him to Hades, and bring him out of his slumbering state. Now that he has been located they have the intention of using him to rule a world (called "The Ultimate Magic World") where the 90% of the world's humans that cannot use magic will not be able to survive. Caprico later reveals that another one of Grimoire Heart's goals is to destroy Fairy Tail. http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grimoire_Heart Abatu - An earth bound form of destructive/negative energy in the Order of the Nine Angles. Associated with rites of sacrifice.